The Bet
by The Broken Blessing
Summary: One day, an eight-year-old Sam bets Miles that, before he turns twenty, Mikaela Banes will go out with him...Well, now eighteen and with Mikaela on his arm, Sam wants what Miles rightfully owes him.


_A silly little one-shot that was originally meant for __**100 Sparks. **__Due to the fact I could not find a place for it among the one hundred topics, and I liked it too much to scrape it, I decided to post it as a separate story._

_Hopefully, it makes some sort of sense. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Transformers is the rightful property of Hasbro and DreamWorks. I own nothing and am simply having fun with the characters'/settings. I promise not to break them._

_

* * *

**The Bet**_

_A FanFiction by Life-is-Insanity_

_

* * *

_"One day," sighed eight-year-old Samuel Witwicky, sitting atop of the playground monkey bars and staring dreamily across the playground, "I'm gonna go out with Mikaela Banes."

Hanging upside down, so that his shirt covered his face, Miles Lancaster snorted. All afternoon he had been forced to listen to his best friend talk about Mikaela and it had slowly been driving him crazy. "Sam, whatever. Don't you know girls have cooties?"

"I'd risk cooties," stated Sam confidently, "if it meant being with her."

"But, Sam, cooties are nasty!" said Miles, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "My cousin told me they could make you go blind and that it'll turn your skin blue!"

"That's just a stupid lie, Miles! Cooties can't do that!"

'Yes, they can!"

"No, they can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Besides," said Miles loudly, swing up from hang upside down to glare at Sam, "why would Mikaela go out with you? Everyone knows that Trent's called dibs on her!"

"Because...because I'm better than Trent," declared Sam, throwing a dirty look towards the school bully who was throwing dodge balls at passing kids. "I don't go around beating people up for fun and stealing their lunch money! And one day, Mikaela will see that and go out with me! Besides, you can't call dibs on a girl. That's, like, impossible."

"The only way she'd go out with you is if there was an alien war going on and that won't happen..._ever._"

Huffing, Sam looked at Miles through narrowed eyes and leaned forward. "Do you wanna bet on it?"

Now, every child knows that once the word 'bet' has been uttered there was no turning away from it, especially when said word had been uttered on the monkey bars. It was like the Las Vegas of the playground. And if you didn't want to be called chicken for the rest of your life than you made the bet.

Not wanting to be called a chicken for the rest of his natural life, Miles had no choice but to except.

"Fine," shot back Miles, "we'll make a bet on it."

"What's today?"

"June sixth, nineteen ninety-seven."

Nodding importantly, Sam slide over to sit across from Miles, raising his right hand in the process. Miles copied. "Ready?"

Nodding, Miles sat up straighter. This was going to be a very serious thing.

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath. "On this day, June sixth, nineteen ninety-seven, I, Samuel James Witwicky and-"

"-I, Miles Kevin Lancaster,-"

"-hereby bet that if Mikaela Banes does not go out with me, Sam, before I turn twenty than Miles has the right too..." Sam stared at Miles, waiting for him to continue.

Miles screwed his eyes up in concentration, frowning. What did Sam own that he would want? Because it was highly likely that he would win this bet it had to be something good...It was a moment before his mind managed to zero in on something and Miles grinned in glee. Perfect!

Grinning evilly, Miles leaned forward. "Then, I, Miles, have the right to the new robot toy Sam's uncle brought him back from Japan!"

The tiniest frown graced Sam's face and he had to clamp his mouth shut in order to keep himself from protesting. The small dinosaur robot that his uncle had given him for his birthday last October was amongst his most prized possessions. As Miles had stated, it had been bought in Japan and had the ability to walk, roar, pick small objects up with its mouth, and move its upper body. Sam didn't wish to depart with this toy if he lost but it wasn't as thought he could object. The bet, after all, had been his idea.

"Agreed," grounded out Sam, slightly upset. "But if I, Sam, manage to get Mikaela to go out with me before I turn twenty then I have the right too..." He thought for a moment before giggling and leaning forward to whisper his suggestion into Miles right ear.

Miles huffed quietly. Great, just _great..._ Sometimes, Sam could be so cruel but he didn't say a word against it for fear of being called a chicken. "Agreed."

"Then this bet is put in motion," concluded Sam. "Shake on it."

He and Miles shook hands, staring one another straight in the eye. A few minutes passed in silence as they contemplated what they had just done before the school bell rung, signalling the end of recess.

Jumping down from the monkey bars, Sam and Miles walked slowly towards the school doors not keen on getting stuck in the post-recess door jam. Mikaela skipped past them, hardly paying the two boys any attention, and Sam watched her go, the look of longing returning to his face.

"Y'know," gloated Miles, a grin splitting his eight year old face, "I'm gonna win this and your robot is going to be all mine."

"No, you're not," shot back Sam. "I'm gonna win and when it happens, we'll see whose laughing."

"I'm gonna win," sang Miles.

"Nope, I am."

"I am!"

"I am!"

Throwing these two words back and forth, along with the occasional insult, Sam and Miles raced towards the school doors, now clear of the post-recess jam.

* * *

Even at ten to eight in the morning, the hallways of Tranquility High were packed with students despite that fact that classes did not start for another twenty-five minutes. Pushing her way through the throng of people, Mikaela made her way over to her locker, quite disgruntled that another Monday was upon them yet again.

God, how she hated Mondays.

Glaring at anyone who dared to look in her direction, Mikaela spun in her locker combination and swung the blue painted door open, shoving her backpack and purse inside. A few pens slipped out of her backpack, curtsey of the hole on the bottom, and rolled to a stop at her feet. Growling –Mikaela could see how this day was going to go- she bent down to retrieve them, flinging them carelessly back into her locker. Be damned were they landed; it was likely they were dried up anyway.

A pair of well worn sneakers came into her line of vision and having seen those shoes countless time over the last nine months, Mikaela knew who they belonged too. Straightening up, and brushing a few loose locks away from her eyes, she was startled to notice that Sam was wearing an incredibly goofy grin.

"Why, good-morning, Beautiful," chimed Sam, grasping his backpack strap loosely and leaning up against the locker next to Mikaela's.

Mikaela blinked. Just how in the name of God her boyfriend could be so damn cheerful this early on a Monday morning was beyond her. Normally, he was all sleepy-eyed and yawning, complaining just as much as she was. It was either he had consumed far too much coffee again or something was up.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Mikaela, not bothering with a good-morning, and grabbing a brush to comb her hair.

"A little of this and a little of that," grinned Sam, looking for all of the world like a beacon of sunshine and rainbows. "I see that the tradition of remaining cranky on Monday mornings is still holding strong."

"Yep," stated Mikaela flatly. "I was hoping that my normal partner in crankiness was going to be here today but apparently not."

"Sorry about that. I'm sure he'll be here next week, though," apologized Sam happily, peering down the hallway and checking his watch before suddenly saying, "Do you wanna skip today? It's not like we're doing anything important in class, anyway."

Skip class? Mikaela lowered her hairbrush in mid-stroke and turned to eye her boyfriend. Truthfully, she had been thinking about doing so since she had crawled out of bed that morning. Calling in to the front office and making up some phony lie so she could take her motorcycle out on the back roads of Tranquility, riding at neck breaking speeds. But she had come in anyway; stubbornly ready to face another grueling day of school. And now here Sam was, right out asking if she wanted to skip.

God, she loved him.

"I'd love too," answered Mikaela, replacing the brush back in her locker and grabbing her purse. "I honestly don't feel up to sitting in school today."

"Brilliant," said Sam, still looking down the hallway, tapping his foot. He checked his watch again. "We'll leave in a minute, okay? I just have to see Miles first and then we'll be gone."

"Miles?" questioned Mikaela, closing her locker door. Sam's long haired friend wasn't her favourite person on Earth- him being along the lines of freakishly perverted- but she managed to put up with him, for Sam's sake. "Why can't you see him later?"

"Believe me," said Sam, laughter bubbling forth, "I won't be able too."

"Won't be able to...?"

"You'll see in a few seconds what I mean. Just wait."

Defiantly too much coffee, thought Mikaela, shouldering her purse. Making a mental note to talk to Bumblebee about monitoring Sam's caffeine consummation she reached out to take Sam's hand when a shout of laughter and the unmistakable sound of a wolf-whistle echoed down the hallway. Startled when Sam started to laugh loudly and joined in with the wolf-whistling, Mikaela turned to peer down the hall.

Her mouth dropped open in shock and mild disgust.

"Is-is that..._Miles?" _sputtered Mikaela.

"Sure is," laughed Sam, pulling a camera from his pocket.

"What the _hell _is he _wearing?" _

Not knowing whether to laugh or be sick, Mikaela just watched, wide eyed, as Miles strolled down the hallway, head held high and ignoring the daunts of his fellow students. It wasn't the fact that his long blonde hair was messily curled, or there were undeniable traces of make-up on his face (although they certainly helped), it was the fact that his outfit looked as though it had been purchased at a lingerie store.

A very, very kinky lingerie store.

Blushing furiously in embarrassment, Mikaela tore her gaze from Miles and looked at Sam, who was busy clicking away on his camera, face red slightly from laughing. Mikaela had a sneaking suspicion that by tomorrow some of those photos were going too plastered around the school.

As Miles drew near, steps never faltering despite the high heels he was wearing, Sam lowered the camera. Clearly amused by his best friend's humiliation, he waited until Miles was in ear shot, before saying, quite loudly,

"Hey, Miles... I win."

If anything, Miles' face grew redder and he flipped Sam off before continuing his trek down the hallway towards the math corridor, ripples of laughter following him as he went. Still snorting with laughter, Sam stuffed the camera back into his pocket before slinging an arm around Mikaela's shoulders. Grasping the straps of her purse, Mikaela let Sam lead her down the hall, imagines of what she had just seen replaying through her head.

It wasn't until they were near the schools front entrance that Mikaela blurted out, "What did you mean by 'I win'?"

"Hmm?" muttered Sam still lost in thought over what they had just seen. "Oh, it was nothing. Forget I said it."

"It certainly was something, Sam," said Mikaela, blinking as they stepped outside. With fifteen minutes until class, the school's front yard was filled with students either just arriving or having a quick smoke. "Or you wouldn't have said it."

"Believe me, it's not important."

Digging her heels into the ground, Mikaela forced them to stop at the top of the school steps. Several people turned to look in their direction. "If it's not important, than why is Miles parading around the school in drag? I'm not moving until you tell me, Sam."

Sam stared at a spot just over her head, eyes unfocused. A few students bolted passed them into the school clearly eager to see if what Mikaela had said about Miles were true. Finally, Sam turned his eyes down to her.

"Back when Miles and I were eight, we made a bet on something," he said, pulling her down the steps and towards the school parking lot. "A few months ago I won, so I got the right to humiliate him in any way I saw fit. That's why he's walking around the school in drag and why I stated, 'I win'. Like I said nothing important. But, at least now I can throw away that damn dinosaur robot that's been sitting on my shelf. The stupid thing has been broken for years."

"Oh," muttered Mikaela as a familiar yellow Camero came into view. "What was the bet on?"

"Just some stupid guy thing," answered Sam, fighting down a smile. "I don't really remember, although I know I won both ways. Now," he added as they reached Bumblebee, "let's ditch this place and turn this Monday around, shall we?"

"I just have one more question," said Mikaela across Bumblebee's roof and giving the side mirror a quick pet in the form of a hello.

"Hit me."

"Just where did Miles learn to walk in high heels?"

For that question, Sam couldn't provide an answer.

* * *

_And, before you go, how about leaving a little review? Please?_


End file.
